


The Glitter Tie

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	The Glitter Tie

The moment Crowley stepped into the bedroom he shared with you in hell, he knew you were up to something and it wasn’t good. He could hear you talking to yourself softly and giggling from your little hiding spot; a spot that you created as a hide out when you needed to shut down. You only slipped into your ‘little’ mindset when thing in the real world completely overwhelmed you. 

Despite the fact that Crowley had found it a little peculiar at first, he loved that you allowed him to see the most secret part of you and allowed him to be able to take care of you in a way no one else could. A small smile spread across his face and he took only a moment to steel himself for whatever kind of trouble you had gotten into in your temporarily regressed mentality. 

“Where’s my little girl?” He called out gently. He heard your giggling stop; a small ‘uh oh’ filling the expanse of the room and he rolled his eyes. You popped your head out from under the blanket fort with a look of joy and slight shock.

“Daddy! I made you somethin’ but if you don’t like it, Mr. Bear made me do it.” You claimed as Crowley came over and crouched down next to the fort. He chuckled slightly as he arched his eyebrows.

“Oh did he? Well come now, little one. Let Daddy see.” You ducked back into the fort to grab your gift and had a brief exchange with the pink teddy bear that was your partner in crime. You popped your head back out and scowled.

“Daddy! Close your eyes!” You whined and with a slight chuckle, Crowley obliged. He felt you grab his hand and pull it toward you. A soft yet rough, wet and sticky object was placed in his hand and his brow furrowed slightly as he attempted to figure out what it was. “OK, look!” you shouted. He opened his eyes to see you kneeling on the ground in front of him in one of his button up sleep shirts with a giant smile on your face. He looked down at the present you had given him to see his favorite black tie covered in glitter, glue and stickers.

“Did you make this all by yourself?” He asked looking up at you; shoving away the small part of the demon in his soul that was furious that his favorite tie was ruined and embracing the protective role he knew you needed for whatever reason. You nodded and bounced slightly on your knees, your pigtails bobbing slightly.

“I wanted to make your favorite tie more favorite!” You exclaimed as you scooted toward him, taking his hand in yours as he sat down on the floor in front of you. “See Daddy, I did red glitter for you and blue glitter for me. Then… then the stickers… they didn’t have hell hounds so I put the puppy ones on instead.” Your brown eyes looked up at him with childlike wonder, desperately seeking approval from the man you loved and trusted with everything you had. His smile grew as he held his tie up before him, studying it like it was a piece of art work before looking at you.

“Baby girl, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!” He exclaimed, loving the way your eyes lit up even more at his praise. “Can Daddy do his magic to make it permanent?” You nodded frantically and slid across the floor to sit in his lap and watch. Once you were situated comfortably, Crowley held the tie in one hand and snapped. 

Patches of red and blue appeared across the black satin material where the glitter had been while the patterns of the stickers became stitched in silver thread. You couldn’t stop the small ‘Ooo’ that escaped from your mouth as you watched your design flourish before your eyes. Crowley smiled; focusing more on the look of sheer bliss on your face. He watched as your eyes danced across the fabric in his hand and he couldn’t help but fall even more in love with you. When the design finished appearing Crowley forced his eyes off your face to admire the tie.

“You know baby girl, I think this looks so much better than it did before you fixed it.” You looked at him and scooted off his lap as he took off the tie he had on and replaced it with yours.

“Really? You think so?” You inquired, squeakily and with a small chuckle, he nodded.

“Yes, my little love. However, do not go decorating all of my ties; I only need one special one.” He scolded softly. Your eyebrows flew to your hair line and you pointed into your tent with an innocent, cheeky smile on your face.

“Mr. Bear told me to do it!”


End file.
